Final Peace
by Tarian2
Summary: Harry will need all the help he can get for the up coming battle and the path that lays before him. And he will find it in the most unlikely of places. Rated T just in case for future to. plz read and review
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters of J.K. Rowling's brilliant creation. **I no...I no...it's very short...but it's a beginning!! So...Fabulous, baby, Fabulous...hopes yall like it!!

**Prologue**

_"__You did it Harry. All fighting has stopped. The war is over. There's no more dying and all of a sudden, four is not such a scary number. But no matter how wonderful this is, I will accept it as a trade__ off__ for losing you. I need you, the twins need you. There is peace at last and it is time for you to come home. It's your turn fo__r happiness, we love you Harry."_

A man lay unmoving, except for the gentle rising of his chest, in the hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his emerald green eyes staring up at the ceiling lifeless and unblinking. Harry Potter, also known as the Boy-Who-Lived, was now an even greater hero than ever before.

As Harry lay there in his coma-like state, he reflected on what he had done, had everything he had done, been for all the right reasons? Had it all been worth it? To lose so many, so that he may live to lose more the next day? Every question had gone unanswered and they would be left unanswered for as long as he lived.

Magical healers were brought in from all over the globe; to find out what was wrong with him, but none could tell. All medical scans showed normal health, none could explain why Harry was in a comatose state. After many days of questions, all the healers could come up with was mental, physical, emotional and magical exhaustion. It was decided that he should be left alone to rest, until he was fully healed. They said that he would wake up on his own.

To some this sounded like good news, to those who knew Harry best, the wept, for they knew in their hearts that there might not be any return for him. Unknown to all that surround Harry, he was aware of all that went on, and try as he might he could not awaken from his state.

There were many tears shed over him, but only one person broke his heart. As she cried, all Harry fought to do was to take her in his arms and tell her that he loved her, with every fibre of his being, but alas he could not, and he remained still until finally a dream-filled sleep took him.

The last words he heard were that of a red-headed witch, gently whispered into his ear, "Harry, fight. Come back to me, I'll love you forever and a day. So fight for me Harry, I don't think I can do this alone." Then sobs escaped her and she fled.

**A/N: Hey peoples...****i know ****its**** really short and im really really really sorry, but it had to be done! I promise itll all make sense later and it should be a hoot, well at least im going to have a lot of fun with it hehe****...any way****i would love it if you would review and tell me wat u thinks...it'll make all the difference...and if there's any errors...dont hesitate to point them out!! ****Loz**


	2. The Letters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters...they belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling...Here's da story...hope yall like it...**

Chapter 1-The Letters:

A young man, no older than 15, sat by the window, staring off into the dreary distance intently, with emerald eyes dull and his raven locks, untamed, poked out at odd angles. As large raindrops fell and rolled down the window, he sighed. Locked up, with petite rations, with nothing to do, all thoughts turned to his beloved godfather; Sirius.

Sirius had been like a father to him and now he was gone. And it was his entire fault. If he had of tried harder to learn Occlumency he would still be alive. If only...

Harry kept going over the if's and but's and maybe's in his mind, but no matter how hard he tried, he knew that nothing could change the past. There was nothing he could do, never before had he felt so helpless to save the ones he loved. Voldemort was taking over the entire wizarding world and he was supposed to stop him? How could he when he couldn't even save his godfather? Everyday Voldemort was getting stronger and there was nothing he could do about it.

Harry sunk into thoughts about the prophecy that Dumbledore had told him, after Sirius had vanished. He had been so angry, and he still was. How dare Dumbledore keep something so important from him!

Looking out into the distance, he saw a white speck on the horizon, as he watched it get closer and closer, a realisation had come over him, the white speck was his beloved owl Hedwig. Throwing the window open he stood back to allow her entry, he thought she had been hunting, but tied to her leg was a parcel and letter. She flew over to her perch and proceeded to dry herself. Closing the window, and walking over to her, he untied the parcel and opened the letter. Immediately scanning the letter for a name, he discovered, much to his surprise it was Ginny.

_Dear Harry,_

_How have your holidays been? Things are well here at home. Ron is driving me insane and I would very much like to hex him into oblivion! Why won't he just admit that he likes Hermione, instead of moping around the house pinning for her? But apart from that I'm rather bored. I know that your aunt and uncle don't give you much food so; I've packed as much as I can, and I will be sending weekly letters, with news and more food. You do know you can talk to me about anything? I'm here for you. Try not to blame yourself to much (which I know you are), it wasn't your fault. As you well know Sirius always had a knack for getting into trouble. He's watching over you now and keeping guard of you. I've got to end now, but I'll be talking to you soon._

_Ginny_

When he had finished his letter, he realized, that tears had been falling silently down his face. Ginny knew exactly how he had been feeling. Drying his eyes on his sleeve he turned to the parcel. Tearing off the wrapping and dumping its contents onto the bed, he found a container of cut fruits, that looked delicious and a variety of cakes and biscuits. Smiling to himself, only Ginny would think to put both healthy and unhealthy food together.

Opening the container of fruit he picked out a large piece of pineapple, which he bit into with great hunger. To his surprise he found it sweet and juicy, just the way he liked it, he gave the last bit to Hedwig and proceeded to stow it way. As he was stowing away the food, under the loose floorboard under the bed, he heard a great thumping coming up the stairs. Hurrying he straightened up the board and laid down on the bed, pretending to read one of his school books.

Just as he opened the book, his bedroom door, slammed open, and in the door frame stood his whale of an Uncle Vernon. "Boy! Get down stairs now."

He hollered. Apparently Harry hadn't been getting up fast enough for his Uncle and in three strides his Uncle picked him up by the scruff of his clothes and went to push him out the door, but he accidentally pushed him into the wall, where Harry crumpled onto the floor unconscious. Vernon slammed his way out and locked the numerous locks he had placed on the door.

When Harry awoke he found himself lying uncomfortably on the ground, it took him a moment to remember what had happened, and that his Uncle had accidentally pushed him.Heaving himself up, he winced as his muscles and head screamed in process, he walked over and collapsed onto his bed.

As he waited for unconsciousness to wash over him again, but it didn't, laying there Harry thought, I forgive you Uncle, I know it was an accident, don't worry bout it.

This surprised Harry, as he felt he should hate his uncle, but he didn't. "Oh Hedwig, what should I do? I don't know how much more I can take of this."

Sighing and closing his eyes he relaxed his weary muscles. Hearing a rustling of feathers, he opened his eyes to see Hedwig, swoop down and pick up the letter from Ginny, that he had left lying on the end of his bed, in her talons.

He smiled at his companion, "Hedwig, I sometimes wonder why you don't just break down and talk. But your right I should write to Ginny, I can at least tell her and I know she wouldn't tell anyone if I asked." Dragging himself from the bed, he sat down at his desk to write a reply.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm glad that you wrote me and I'm glad that you sent the food; both Hedwig and I enjoyed it. The holidays have been okay, I guess, the rellies have been keeping their distance since I got back, so that's been ok. Ginny do you think you could keep me posted on Voldy? I haven't heard anything, Dumbledore has been isolating me and it's driving me crazy. Gin, I hit my head today, I fell over and hit it against the wall. Funny hey? Gin, I don't know what to do, I feel so alone. I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I know that I can talk to you and that I can trust you. Please, keep me updated, I don't know what I would do if you couldn't send letters. Also Gin, how'd you know I had been blaming myself for Sirius' death?_

_Harry_

Rereading the letter, Harry was finally satisfied with its contents, he gave the letter to Hedwig and asked, "Hedwig, take this to Ginny, no one else ok?"

Hedwig gave him a reproachful look and as Harry opened the window, she flew off into the night and Harry sighed.

For many weeks, both Harry and Ginny wrote to each other, sharing jokes, opinions, secrets and they always confided in each other. As he opened the window to allow Hedwig entrance into the room, he untied a letter from her leg. He knew that it was another letter from Ginny, but before he opened the letter, he put it down, to think about all that had occurred between himself and Ginny. Letter after letter, they grew. Telling bits of themselves, that they had never told anyone.

He sighed and sunk deep into his thoughts, and eventually fell asleep at his desk. His was awoken but the sounds of locks being unlocked. As he jumped up and pressed himself against the wall, the door swung open and there stood his Uncle again with a bottle of finished brandy in his hand.

Dropping the bottle, where it smashed on the carpet. Finally, after what seemed like hours. Darkness took Harry and he fell into an unconscious state, sprawled out on the floor.

**A/N: Thanks to Tamsin (My bestie, for editing) and thanx to my other bestie Brianna 4 nagging me to get it done...hopefully i can get into da zone and get some more done. Is dis chapter long enough? I'm sorry!? Plz read and review. Loz**


	3. The Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters; they are only her wonderful creations.**

**Chapter 2- The Escape:**

When Harry awoke, pain spread through the whole of his body. He winced as he tried to open his eyes, which were bruised and caked with dry blood, gritting his teeth he managed to crack one eyelid open. His vision was blurred but he managed to make out a shape of a person, holding a bottle in their hand.

Flinching and curling up into a ball, preparing himself for another onslaught from his uncle, a gentle hand was laid onto his shoulder. Then he heard a whisper, "Harry, It's ok, Vernon's passed out. He's not going to hurt you again." To Harry's surprise it was his Aunt Petunia.

"Harry, I've got some antiseptic and some bandages, it's going to hurt, but it has to be done." She whispered.

Harry couldn't understand why his aunt was being so nice to him. After years of abuse, torment and slavery, why would she bother with him now?

Harry barely managed to choke out in a hoarse voice, "Why?"

"Harry, you're my sister's son, my nephew." She explained. "Vernon, has always been afraid of magic and he threatened to kill both you and Dudley if I was ever showed you compassion."

Harry could hear the tears and shake in her voice, but Harry was still suspicious. He flinched again, as his aunt proceeded, to strip of his shirt. She gasped at what she saw, his body was caked in bruises and there were a few cuts where his skin had caught on his uncle's shoe.

"Harry, this is really bad, I don't know if I can't do anything." She said in a worried voice, "Oh Harry can you forgive me for letting it get this bad? There where so many times where I just wanted to hold you and take your pain away!"

This time Harry could tell that she was crying, croaking out he said, "I for-g-give y-you."

"Harry, don't; you can't forgive me, not for all the things I've done." She barely whispered. All he did was nod. As Petunia proceeded to remove some of his clothing, Harry drifted in and out, occasionally whimpering as a wave of pain racked through his body.

"Harry, this is really bad! I don't think I can treat some of these without a doctor." She continued to talk to Harry and she tried to keep him awake, "Harry, you need to stay awake, I pretty sure you have a concussion."

Harry fought to stay awake but sleeping sounded so good, "Harry! Stay awake." Petunia said urgently. A grunt came from down the hall. Petunia stopped, hoping she hadn't alerted Vernon to her activities. She soon began again when the house had gone quite.

"Harry, wake up!" Harry awoke, nodding but keeping his eyes closed, "I can't help you, are there any of your people that can help?" she whispered into his ear, he nodded again.

"Ginny, Hedwig..." he barely whispered, "Tell...no one..." He drifted into unconsciousness. Petunia tried hard to wake him, checking for a pulse, she found one, it was steady and his breathing was shallow. Now looking over to the birdcage where she knew that Harry kept his owl, she saw to her dismay that she wasn't there. Heading over to the window, she threw it open and looked out into the dark, for a white fleck. Since there were still a lot of lights on in the suburb, it wasn't all that dark. To her luck she spotted the owl flying towards her a great speed.

Stepping back from the window she allowed the snowy white owl, she had always admired; entry into the room. Hedwig flew to the headboard of Harry's bed and gave Petunia a glare that sent shivers down her spine.

"I know that you don't like me, for what I've done to Harry, but I'm trying to help him." She said explaining herself to the owl. Realisation came over her as she realised she was talking to an owl, shaking her head, she muttered, "Your talking to an owl Petunia! You've finally cracked."

Sighing she walked over to the desk and wrote a quick letter to her nephew's friend.

_Ginny_

_This is Harry's aunt, Petunia, I know that this is a shock for you and I know that I haven't been a very good aunt to Harry, but there are circumstances that you do not know._

_But that doesn't matter now, my husband is a cruel man, he has beaten Harry and he is terrible shape. He asked me to write you and no one else. So please come as quickly as possible._

_Harry's Aunt_

_Petunia_

Walking over to Hedwig, the owl stuck her leg out and Petunia assumed that this is where she should attach it to. "Hedwig, fly fast, Harry needs help. Take it to this Ginny girl. I think she may be able to help."

She watched as she the owl flew off into the night. She now knew what to do. It was time for her to leave. Checking on Harry, one more time, she walked out of his room and into Dudley's room. Walking across the bed, she shook her son awake.

When he opened his eyes, she said, "Dudley, It's time we have to go."

**Ginny's POV**

Ginny awoke to a loud and urgent tapping noise coming from her window. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and heaving herself up, she clumsily made her way to the window, that she through open and opened her shutters.

Hedwig flew in, racing around the room once and then flew to the desk where she perched on the back of the chair. Ginny laughed at Hedwig's behaviour, it was almost like, Pigwidgeon, her brother's owl. Suddenly it dawned on her, Hedwig never behaved like this.

"Something's wrong with Harry, isn't there?" she asked, racing to untie the letter from her leg. Untying it and reading the letters contents, Ginny found to her surprise that it was Harry's aunt. As she read more of the letter her she frowned, panic began to seep through her but she pushed in aside. _Harry needs me!_ She thought.

Throwing on some clothes and sending Hedwig on her way, once she had assured the owl that she was going to help Harry, she wrote a quick note to her parents.

_Mum, Dad,_

_Don't worry about me, I'll be home soon. I couldn't sleep so I've gone for a walk. Don't worry I wrote this, I'm not being kidnapped, I'll be fine. Be back soon._

_Ginny_

Leaving it on the kitchen table for her mother to see, she went to the fire and flooed to the kind elderly neighbour, of Harry's, who was a squib. Stepping out f the fire place, se noticed that she had woken up Mrs Figg.

"Who's there? What do you want? I'll call the police!" A shaking voice came out of the darkness.

Suddenly the lights turned on and Ginny stepped out of the fire place, with her hands held up to show that she meant no harm to the old lady.

"Please Mrs Figg, my name is Ginny Weasley, I'm a friend of Harry Potter's." She explained, "He's in trouble and I have to see him!"

She heard a gasp come from the old lady and then, "Of course dear, come on, you must help Potter!"

"Umm...Mrs Figg, could you not tell anyone I was hear...especially not Dumbledore or my parents, he doesn't want anyone to know." Ginny asked timidly, with desperation seeping into her voice.

"Of course not dear, Dumbledore won't hear a word from me; he's been a bit out of sorts lately that man! Leaving that poor boy with those horrid people!" She rambled, "Come along dear, the house is number for, right there." She said pointing to the house.

Ginny sprinted to the house, past the neatly trimmed bushes and to the door, which she knocked quietly. To her surprise it swung open immediately, and in the doorway stood a large boy, no older than Harry. He ushered in with a quite shush and shut the door behind her with a gentle click.

"Come on, he's upstairs, and he's in a sorry state." The boy whispered, Ginny guessed that this was Harry's cousin, Dudley.

As he proceeded to show her upstairs, she noticed three suitcases and Harry's trunk at the bottom of the stairs. Following, Dudley, she reached a small room and when she peered in, she saw to her horror, Harry laying close to death.

Racing over to the bed, not noticing Harry's aunt, she kneeled down at the side; he was covered in bruises and in cuts. Whipping out her wand and waving it over his body, golden writing appeared. This writing told her all of Harry's injuries.

_Left Shoulder- Dislocated_

_Left Arm- Fractured_

_Ribs- Four broken, Three cracked_

_Right Ankle- Sprain_

_Head- mild concussion_

Frowning she waved her wand again and the injuries disappeared. Looking around the room, she notice Petunia for the first time, her face grew hot with fury. "How dare you! You have..." she whispered hotly, before she was cut of.

"I know, I know...I'll explain later." Came Petunia's answer, followed by a question, "How is that you were able to use magic? I thought it was forbidden to anyone under the age of 17?"

"Well, Harry and you, his relatives, aren't supposed to know, but after the incident with the dementors last year, Dumbledore placed special wards on the house that let him use magic, in case of an emergency." Ginny quickly explained. "What's going on here?"

Her question went unanswered when Harry began to stir. He opened his eyes and sat up. "Ginny, what are you doing here?" His question went unanswered to as Petunia shushed them.

"Harry, Ginny, I'll answer all of your questions later, but we have to leave now, before Vernon wakes up!" Petunia said urgently, "I've packed all of you things, as well as my own and Dudley's; we have to find somewhere safe to hide."

She helped Harry onto his, feet where he trembled and stumbled as he took a step. Ginny walked to him and placed an arm around her shoulders. "The spell, I did on you, is only a patch up job, you'll need potion's to restore your strength and return to full health." Ginny explained to Harry, "But your aunt is right, it isn't safe here anymore, we should leave, you can stay at my place, my parents won't mind. To Mrs Figg's." She stated.

As they headed towards the stairs, Ginny saw a problem, she wasn't strong enough to help Harry down the stairs and he was too weak to do it by himself. A huff came from behind and both Ginny and Harry turned around to see Harry's cousin standing there. He silently and gently nudged Ginny away and picked up Harry and threw him over his shoulder.

Harry protested to some degree, but soon he was put back onto his feet at the bottom of the stairs. Ginny, went over to him again and let him lean on her. As Dudley went to pick up the suitcase, Ginny shook her head and told his to stand back.

Casting a simple shrinking charm, the suitcases, Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage that Petunia had just brought down, were shrunken to fit into anyone's pocket. Petunia swooped down and picked them up, putting them in her pocket.

Nodding to Ginny and Harry, they all made their way silently out of the house, and the followed Harry who was leaning on Ginny to Mrs Figg's house. Petunia knocked on the door and it was opened but a tired looking Mrs Figg. Ushering them all into the house, she made them sit down, while she got them all something to drink.

After they had finished, "I'm sorry, Mrs Figg, but we really should go." Came Dudley's voice from across the room. He stood near the window and peeked out across the street. "I think my father just woke up." Petunia raced to the window and sure enough lights were turning on inside her former home.

"Okay follow me." Ginny said, leading them all to the fireplace, with Mrs Figg. "Okay, now here's what you have to do. Take a good handful of powder, step into the fireplace and call the Burrow, nice and clear."

Dudley and Petunia hesitated. "Nothing to worry about dears, it's quite alright, off you go Dudley." With a whoosh he disappeared in green flames. "Now you Petunia and then Ginny and Harry."

As Petunia disappeared and Harry and Ginny tottered over to stand in the fireplace. Harry let out a weak, "Thank you Mrs Figg, for everything." She smiled at him and told him to hold onto Ginny tightly. He obliged and placed his arms around Ginny hugging her tight. She called out, "THE BURROW." And they disappeared in green flames.

As they hobbled out of the fireplace, there came a great screech, "GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY, WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! SNEAKING OFF IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND LEAVING NOTHING BUT A NOTE! NOW EXPLAIN TO ME WHY A LARGE BOY AND A SKINNY LADY FLOOED INTO MY HOUSE MOMENTS AGO!" Molly's yells woke up the entire house, and soon Ron followed by Hermione came down stairs.

"Mum, let me explain, please!" Ginny begged, it was then Molly noticed her only daughter holding onto Harry Potter, her unofficial son. Racing over to help her daughter, she caught Harry as he collapsed to the fall. Making Ginny loose her balance and fall over too.

**A/N: Dum, Dum, Dum...what will happen next? You'll have to wait and see just like everyone else! Hope you all like this chapter! Bit of a cliffy, but it's exactly how I wanted to end it. Sorry!! Anywho...will be starting the next chappie soon...hope yall like my fic...plz read and review!**


	4. The Story with Forgiving Healing

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of J.K. Rowling's characters...they are her wonderful creations, not mine.**

**Warning: Mentions of rape and child death. Don't like, don't read!**

**Chapter 3- The Story with Forgiving Healing:**

Molly swooped down and helped her daughter to untangle herself from Harry, as Ron raced across the room, to help his father pick up his best friend. They placed him on the couch, laying him down.

"Mum, you have call Madam Pomfrey! Harry's in danger, I only gave him a quick fix." Ginny said desperately.

Molly gasped, "Ron, Hermione...Floo to Hogwarts and get Madam Pomfrey now! Quickly!"

She watched as they flooed off to Hogwarts and turned to Harry's Aunt and Cousin, who had been forgotten. "Will someone explain to me what is going?" She asked.

She sat Petunia and Dudley down as they began to tell there story, making a hot breakfast and giving them some hot chocolate to calm their nerves.

They would have told the Weasley's their story at that moment, if Madam Pomfrey had not arrived to treat Harry's injuries. Hermione led the school nurse to where Harry lay limp on the couch, with a wave of her wand. She came to the same conclusions as Ginny had previously. With a flick of her wand bones mended and knitted together. Sprains were healed and his dislocated shoulder popped back into place with a large pop!

Everyone winced at the sound it made. "Lucky Harry wasn't awake, that would have bloody hurt." Ron commented.

No one berated him because he had sworn; all were to preoccupied with Harry's healing. He fell silent and waited. When the nurse was done she turned to her audience. She frowned, had she been in her hospital wing she would have shooed them all out, but she wasn't and she couldn't do a thing.

She sighed, "Well he's out of danger, though he might be sore for a few days." She said to the waiting faces. All of the faces visibly relaxed, but she continued turning to Molly Weasley. Handing over a bunch of bottles from her bag she shoved them into the woman's arms.

"There is a pain potion there to help with the soreness, also there's some cream for the bruises. Here's another potion that should help with some of the psychological trauma, but not much. Each bottle is labelled with doses and what they are. Plenty of bed rest and light meals for a while." She ordered. Giving particular emphasis on the light meals part, of her order, whilst eyeing Molly suspiciously.

Heads nodded with understanding, "There's nothing I can do now, and it's all up to him, how good he recovers. Don't let him hurt himself, I don't want to see him before school starts." She joked. There was polite laughter and then silence again. Shaking her head the nurse turned towards the kitchen, "There isn't much for me to do now, I think I'll go back to bed and I suggest the same for all of you."

She glanced around the room and her eyes landed on Petunia and Dudley. Her eyes narrowed, there could be no mistakes, these had to be Harry's relatives and the anger in her grew. Striding over to stand in front of Petunia, she halted before her, breathing hard she stared definitely into the other woman's eyes.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself, treating this poor boy so horribly for the whole of his life! I've treated him for many wounds, but I've always noted the malnourishment."

They sat there for hours heads hung low in shame, letting the Weasley's know their story, only being interrupted in the right moments, for appropriate gasps and comments. Petunia explained that her husband was a bad man and had raped her until Dudley was born. She explained that she had lost three other babies due to her husband and when Harry came into her home, she was afraid he would kill him to if she was kind to him.

"I always tried to help when I could, but it wasn't enough. I thought he would be safe in the school, that Vernon's fear of magic would protect him. But every time Harry came home, it looked like a piece of him had died. Finally Vernon overcame his fear and that's how this happened." She hung her head and began to cry.

Molly moved over to her, sweeping her into a hug and held her as she cried. Dudley continued the story. "Mum and I made plans to leave and we were going to leave in a week but Harry could wait that long and we had to move early. The rest you know."

When the story was done all the Weasley's, Madam Pomfrey and Hermione were all stunned in silence, all that was heard were the sniffling that was coming from Petunia. Nobody moved until Molly stood up taking charge of the situation.

"Okay, that's it everyone bed!" she ordered sternly. "Harry's going to be fine and it's time we all got some sleep." She stated.

"Well that's my cue to leave, if anything happens don't hesitate to Fire Call me." With a nod, Madam Pomfrey left by fire to go home. Her shoulders and body language were the only way you could tell she was angry, tired and extremely upset. They watched as she left and everyone started to drift off to their designated rooms.

"We'll go find a hotel, Harry's safe now." Came Petunia's small voice and she went to grab her belongings to leave.

"Oh no you don't Missy. Your going to bed now." Came Molly's sharp reply. Petunia was stunned, no one but her long dead mother had ever spoken to her in that way.

She was still stunned when she was ushered into a room and forced into a bed. It was then she began to process what was happening, but Molly wouldn't take no for an answer. Finally she just gave in and went along, finding herself drifting to blissful sleep.

As this was happening all of the twins led Dudley to a room and also forced him into a bed. They weren't happy with how Harry had been treated and they had planned to have a very long chat with Dudley, but it could wait till morning. They weren't without sympathy, but tomorrow would come soon enough and they would make sure that their feelings were made clear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ginny's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Ginny climbed the stairs she crept silently into Ron's room, where Harry was sleeping. Kneeling next to Harry's bed she took his hand in hers and began to talk quietly to him.

"Everything's going to be alright now Harry. You're safe and so are your Aunt and Cousin. So now you just have to wake up and get better okay?" She murmured and with that she left him to sleep.

Silent tears flowed down her cheeks as she made her way to her own bedroom, barely noticing that she passed Ron, who had a look of concern upon his face. Crawling into her bed she curled up and let herself cry. Barely hearing or noticing Hermione's entrance until the older girl had pulled her into a comforting embrace.

She broke down in great big sobs, "H-H-How c-c-cou-could anyone b-b-be so cruel?"

"I dunno, Gin." Hermione answered crying her own tears.

Both continued to cry for Harry and his pain. Crying until both girls fell asleep still clutching themselves in comfort.

**A/N: I know really short, but I had to update soon. Well I hoped you enjoyed. It was pretty boring but it needed to be there. I have big plans for the next chapter which should be up much sooner that this chapter and much, much longer. ~Lauren~**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Teaser:**

"Please wake up Harry, Please!"

Harry slowly opened his eyes, "Hey Gin!"

"You're awake!" she yelped.

He smiled and nodded, only to wince in pain. He licked his lips and as he tried to ask a question pain tore through his body.

His very veins felt like they were on fire. He looked at Ginny and let out a scream.


End file.
